Ride to Hell
Ride to Hell is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: King of The Hill. It's the first mission given to Miklos Lipton by Victor Sax. Pre-Mission Phone Call *'Perry': So, Miklos. I've given you some time to think. Answer my question; Are you IN or OUT? *'Miklos': I've been thinking, Perry, and my answer is YES. Yes, I am IN. *'Perry': That's the spirit! Meet me and Victor in Sandy Shores asap. And don't bail. Plot Miklos meets Perry by the road to Yellow Jack Inn bar, Sandy Shores: *'Perry': I knew from the beginning you would not turn this one down. *'Miklos': It sounds so tempting. I'm no criminal though. *'Perry': Doesn't matter. These morons just need a violent, resolute leader. Just stay strong. You're the KING. Let's go, Victor's waiting. At the Yellow Jack Inn, Victor is smoking by his car: *'Perry': Yo! *'Victor': *Sees Perry, throws his cigarette away* Yo. *'Perry': The time has come. *'Victor': What? Right now? *'Perry': Yes. *'Victor': Alright, I'm with you. *'Perry': *To Miklos and Victor* Gentlemen, today's a big day. Today is the day when a new figure in the criminal underworld of Los Santos and Blaine County raises from the ash. He will crush his enemies, he will take over the entire line of business, he will lead it to new heights! And his name is... Miklos Lipton! Awkward silence: *'Victor': *Points at Miklos* Him? *'Perry': Yes.'' *Silence* Vix, you promised. *'Victor': ''*Sigh* I promised, I promised.. *'Perry': No problem then. Miklos, I've got to run. Important business. You, get familiar with Vic here, and together start planning.'' *Leaves*'' *'Miklos': Wh.. PLANNING?! I thought YOU HAD A PLAN! *'Perry': Lead us to the riches, Miklos! See ya! Victor and Miklos stand around, staring at each other: *'Miklos': Soo.. Um, any ideas? *'Victor': Weren't you supposed to be the great leader? *'Miklos': You're right... Eh... Well.. *'Victor': So what did Perry tell about this exactly? *'Miklos': We're going to become the rulers of the LS underworld... *Victor spits on the ground, looking Miklos strangely* What.. did he told you? *'Victor': I'm needed to help ya with that. Just help. YOU would be the spearhead of the project. *'Miklos': And I WILL.. But.. at the moment I'm kinda short on ideas, for unknown reasons. *'Victor': Now what the fuck Perry sees in you? Have you ever made a plan, boy? *'Miklos': Shut up.. I'm thinking.. What.. is.. the most powerful gang around here? *'Victor': That would be the Armenians, I guess. *'Miklos': A-ha! That's how we proceed! We show these guys who's the boss! *'Victor': And how we do that? *'Miklos': ... H-hold on.. I'll think of something.. *'Victor': Let the professionals do the thinking.. Alright, listen; those sleazy Armenians do a lot of business with two local biker gang; the Lost MC and Drebin Family. If we pit these two gangs against each other, the Armenians will suffer a major blow to their business. *'Miklos': Yes.. that's what I thought. How do we do that? *'Victor': For God's sake, Miklos.. We disguise ourselves as the Lost and attack Drebins! Are you good for anything? *'Miklos': Well, I can do what you just said. *'Victor': Then do it! Go! *Miklos leaves* This is so fucked up.. won't end well. Miklos starts looking for a Lost MC slam van. After finding one, the player must steal it and use the sticky bombs found in the back to destroy 5 Drebin vans transporting stuff. After destroying the vans, a group of Drebin family bikers encounters *'Drebin Biker': That's the van! Fucking Losers MC! Get them! *'Miklos':'' *To himself*'' Let's lure these pricks to Stab City.. Miklos lures the Drebins to Stab City, Lost MC's HQ. He drives through the park and the Drebins arrive with their leader Daniel Drebin and his friend Tommy Bell: *'Daniel': HEY! What the hell are you blowing up OUR vans?! I thought we had a fucking deal! *'Johnny': What are you talking about? *'Daniel': Oh, don't play dumb with me! *'Johnny': No need, you do that fine by yourself. *'Daniel': You BITCH! This means war! Ante up, boys! The Lost and Drebins start shooting each other and Miklos smiles while walking away. Objectives *Find and Steal a Lost van *Use the sticky bombs to destroy 5 Drebin Family vans *Lure the Drebins to Stab City Gold Medal Objectives *'Time' - Complete in 5:00 *'Accuracy' - Don't waste any of the stickies Reward *'Monetary Reward': 3000 $ *'New Weapon': Sticky bombs Trivia * The name of the mission is a reference to video game Ride to Hell: Retribution. Category:Missions in King of The Hill